


[快穿]教科书逆袭手册 【元芽X启元番外】

by kafeiyaojiatang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafeiyaojiatang/pseuds/kafeiyaojiatang





	[快穿]教科书逆袭手册 【元芽X启元番外】

启元上仙最近很烦恼。

为什么烦恼？

当然是因为他的媳妇儿不爱他了！

TAT

他媳妇儿整天抱着珠算盘计算每日公司收益。

不仅分了房，还和他分了府，前几天爬自家媳妇儿的床还被赶了出去。

他现在每晚睡觉，都感觉床榻上凉飕飕的，抱着被子都睡不踏实。

于是启元上仙就想，不能这样。

这要是哪天自家媳妇儿想不开找个小鲜肉怎么办？

不对，就算媳妇儿找了小鲜肉也不可能比得上自己！

这么想着，启元又心安了不少，随即在床上翻滚两圈，委实觉得不大放心，于是卷着被子，翻墙爬进元芽的府邸，一路风驰雷电的冲到元芽的房间里。

雕花大门“啪”的一声响起，屋内屋外的人都呆了呆。

只见屋内的元芽一手扯着裤子，另一手握着丁丁，光滑温润的腰线在烛火灯光的照耀之下，染上了暧.昧的暖橘色调，他身上的衣服已然褪去大半，只留下一个褂衣披在身上，胸膛半露不露，诱人无比。

启元喉结一阵滚动。

“芽、芽芽……你、你……你在干嘛呢？”

元芽看了眼抱着被子枕头的启元上仙，又低头看了眼自己掂量丁丁的手，顿时有什么东西从内心里喷薄而出，整个人从脚开始往上红了起来，一瞬间不知所措。

“我、我……我就那个……”

元芽连忙松手想要解释，可这一松手，反而露出了他那可爱玲珑的玉柱，像小小的象鼻一样挂在那儿。

启元上仙浑身一震，手里的被子枕头啪叽一声掉在地上。

他目光灼灼的踏进门槛内，顺手将门关上，喉结再次一滚：“没关系，我懂。”

“芽芽，你长大了。”

他如是说：“知道自己解决了，本尊甚是欣慰。”

元芽猛地打了个激灵，浑身好似被猛兽盯着一样，回过神来，才发现启元的视线一直盯着自己的下面，他顿时又气又恼，双手捂着小象鼻。

可这一动，原本得依靠他另一只手牵着的裤子刷的一下就掉到了地上，露出了一双笔直如筷子般的腿，

启元内心火热，欲.望翻滚沸腾，他摸了摸鼻子，果不其然摸到了一缕红色的血丝。

他。

堂堂一介上仙。

因为看了伴侣的果体，然后流鼻血了。

启元上仙一脸尴尬，可偏偏元芽还以为他生病了，连忙扑上去，帮他抹掉流得鼻血，哭卿卿的问：“主、主人你你你别吓我！！！”

“你怎么流鼻血了？你告诉我你是不是受伤了？”

启元上仙：“……我没受伤。”

相反，他快性福得升天。

因为元芽的双手，可是捂过小象鼻的——一想到自己的脸居然和那处如此亲密香触，启元越发忍不了了，果断伸手握住元芽的手腕，目光深深地盯着元芽。

“芽芽。”

“以后不要叫我主人。”

元芽微微一愣，随后听见启元上仙深情的对他说：“以后你该叫我相公。”

元芽猛地羞红了脸，大概是意识到自己现在的状态，眉宇间骤然染上了焦急的神色，他抬手想将人轰出去，却不想启元一阵风般将他带上了大床之上。

“芽芽，我好爱你啊！”

元芽感受到了青年下方那处顶着自己的地方，犹如一根铁杵般强势的插入他的双腿之间，与他的小象鼻摩擦碰撞了起来。

一瞬间，陌生的潮流和欲.望自下腹席卷而来。

元芽身体微微颤抖，张开嘴想拒绝：“不……唔——”

启元堵住了他的嘴，双手猴急的在他身上抚摸着，不断试探他的身体，不断探出他的敏感点。

元芽被这般弄得浑身麻酥，象鼻更是亭亭玉立的耸立起来，他被弄得神魂颠倒，脑子一片絮乱。

就在此时，他突然感觉到青年的手握住了他的那处，元芽猛地打了个激灵，突然回过神来。

他想起之前和淮安讨论过的话语，当即咬了咬牙，一个翻身将启元压在身下。

启元措不及防，还真被他得手了。

他目光幽绿，满是浓郁火热的欲.望，声音沙哑的询问：“你……在干什么？”

元芽坐在男人身上，理直气壮的说：“没看见吗？我在反攻你！”

说话间，元芽的手不断解开启元的衣带，很快就把他扒光。

少年低头看了看对方泛着青紫狰狞的地方，面色微微一阵扭曲。

(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

凭什么他的那么大！！！

元芽突然生气，当下俯下身，张嘴一口将那处纳入口中。

那处满满当当的塞满了整个口腔，长又粗的堵住了他的喉咙深处，元芽一阵犯恶心，泪眼婆娑的吐了出来，咳嗽两声：“呸呸，真难吃。”

启元快要疯了。

他伸出手握住元芽的手，目光森冷：“谁教你的？！”

元芽微微一愣。

“我问你刚才那个动作，谁教你的！？”

难道是有人在他不知道的情况下跟元芽做过？

念及此，启元上仙嫉妒得两眼发黑，只恨不得将面前的少年吞之入腹。

嫉妒让他冲昏了头脑，猛地一个翻身将他重新压在了身下。

他面色微微铁青，一口咬住元芽胸.前的红豆，吸汲几下，完全像个失了理智的蠢货。

元芽呻.吟一下，痛呼：“疼疼疼！你不会轻点吗！？”

“我不就是跟淮安大人学了几招嘛……至于反应这么大么？”元芽嘀咕一声，随即突然感受到胸.前一阵刺激，话到嘴边，猛地化作了激昂的呻.吟：“啊……轻点……唔唔……”

启元也听见了那句话，被嫉妒冲昏的智商瞬间回笼，嘴下的动作也变得温柔了起来。

如春水潮涌，淅淅沥沥的吻落于他的身上，不断点燃少年内心的火焰。

元芽扭了扭身，突然大开双腿，不耐的勾住他的腰，反手将人压在身下。

前一次是措不及防，这一次是启元自愿。

元芽用象鼻磨蹭了对方的铁柱，低声喘息：“啊哈……主、主人……我……我想……”

“想要吗？”启元嘴角一勾，邪魅的说：“喊相公，喊了我就给你。”

“相、相公~”元芽撒娇，小象鼻试探性的往下方滑去：“我……我想进去……相公~”

启元：“……”

他瞬间黑了脸。

别以为你叫了我相公就能得寸进尺的在我后庭处徘徊！

mmp！

他家媳妇儿居然想反攻？！

启元怒极反笑，突然掐住元芽的腰网上一提，元芽惊呼一声，随即被青年扯开双腿，捏开臀肉，重重的往里一闯。

“你不是想在上面吗？可以，我让你在上面！”

元芽浪荡的呻.吟瞬间变成了痛苦的哀嚎：“痛痛痛痛痛，你快拿出去！拿出去！！！”

“拿出去？做梦！”

启元反问，抬起手一巴掌打在他屁.股上：“让你好的不学学坏的！让你反攻！让你偷窥你相公的后庭！”

“啊啊啊啊啊你打我！”

元芽哭出声，眼泪滴答滴答的落了下来，可怜兮兮的坐在他身上颤抖：“你居然打我！！！”

“我讨厌你！！！坏人！”

启元内心窝草一声，本来看他流眼泪的时候还觉得自己过分了，但是这会他说讨厌自己，他瞬间火冒三丈。

欲.火、怒火交杂在一起，让他忍不住想不管不顾的冲进去。

奈何他考虑到元芽的身体，只能等对方那处适应了自己，随即才缓慢温柔的抽.插，一边动一边温柔的哄着：“芽芽乖，别生气了好不好？”

“我真的不坏的，我是世界上最爱你的，芽芽别哭了，你一哭我心都碎了~”

“芽芽？”

“芽芽~”

启元见这样都没让他吭声，当下一个挺腰，猛地撞入最深的地方，感受到对方的身体微微颤抖，下方那处更是有无数小.嘴在绞他的铁柱，爽得让他头皮发麻。

可明明元芽也爽得浑身颤抖，可他就是不吭声。

实在不得已，启元连忙保证：“芽芽，实在不行，要不以后我让你反攻一次？”

元芽瞬间接话：“这可是你说的！”

启元上仙又撞了进去。

元芽闷哼一声。

启元心中一喜，当下百般保证，随后又道：“芽芽，你叫出来嘛~我喜欢听你的声音~”

元芽羞红着脸，张了张嘴，终是在对方的攻势下丢盔弃甲，不间断的发出既痛苦又欢愉的呻.吟：“啊哈……太、太深了……你、你出来点……啊啊啊不……不要再撞那里了……”

“我……我快忍不住了啊……啊哈……”

启元嘴角一勾，翻身将坐在身上的少年压在床榻之下，目光承载了万般柔情，尽数给这一人——

他的伴侣，独一无二。

屋外，一床纯白色的棉被和纯白色的枕头就这么被遗弃在地上，两两相对，相依为命。

星空月夜闪亮微凉，风卷起了残渣落叶，卷着叶子飘到了远处孤零零的亭子处，缓缓平静的落在亭檐之上。


End file.
